


Exploration

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Implied Violence, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Exploration<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairings: Bayverse Arcee, mentions of Flatline and Thundercracker; Arcee/Arcee/Arcee, implied Elita/Arcee<br/>Summary: She needed to get know her new frames. In her old one, she had help from Elita to what worked with that one.<br/>Prompt: Bayverse come!Arcee/herselves - Exploration<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied violence, slash, slight use of language<br/>Notes: Ties in slightly with the ficlets "I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone" and "Not Wanted".</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Exploration  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairings: Bayverse Arcee, mentions of Flatline and Thundercracker; Arcee/Arcee/Arcee, implied Elita/Arcee  
> Summary: She needed to get know her new frames. In her old one, she had help from Elita to what worked with that one.  
> Prompt: Bayverse come!Arcee/herselves - Exploration  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied violence, slash, slight use of language  
> Notes: Ties in slightly with the ficlets "I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone" and "Not Wanted".
> 
> 0000

She stared at her two other selves and they simply stared back at her. 

What she thought, she knew that they would think as well.

Though being in three bodies was something new to her. Something that she wasn't if she should thank Flatline and Thundercracker for or just simply try to beat them if she saw either of them again.

With her old frame and thanks to the relationship she had had with Elita, she had known it easily enough and she explored it through tactile stimulation enough to know herself and that frames limits to what it could.

She wondered though how Elita would have reacted, had she still been online to see what had been done with Arcee by the two Decepticons.

But these three new frames were new to her solely based on the fact that she did not know its limits yet with stimulation of any type.

So exploration was definitely the best way to find what stimulation would affect her bodies and how.

She then tentatively pulled the other two frames of herself closer to her and set about exploring herself but figuring just what so she knew how and what sensors or circuits were best to stimulate.

Perhaps being in three frames wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
